Here and now
by VampireDiariesTwilightGrl
Summary: Elena is the good girl, popular, beautiful, never does anything wrong has the perfect boyfriend, and does not know what real fun is. That is until the Salvatore's move back to town, of course the gilberts and salvatores do not get along at all, but Elena starts secretly seeing Damon, but is Damon just using her for revenge, or does he truly have feelings for her?
1. Introduction

Elena is the good girl, popular, beautiful, never does anything wrong has the perfect boyfriend, and does not know what real fun is. That is until the Salvatore's move back to town, of course the gilberts and salvatores do not get along at all 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sighed as I leaned agaisnt the tree outside while Caroline gabbed about her date with Tyler last night, "oh did you'll hear the Salvatores are back in town" she smiled as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail. "I don't know why but they moved back last night, Giuseppe, Zach, Damon, and Stefan, Damon and Stefan are going to start school here" She rolled her eyes "Giuseppe didn't your dad arrest him and put him in jail for three years?" Matt my boyfriend of two years looked at me "Yeah" I rolled my eyes then sighed, "I heard that whole family uses and sells drugs" Tyler came up to us "it's probably true" Caroline smiled, "well duh their farther was in jail for three years because of it" Matt shook his head. "look" Caroline looked out at the parking lot as a blue and a black car pulled into the parking lot.  
I watched as Klaus walked up to the guys that got out and they hugged, then turned to walk towards the school, "wonder why their back" Caroline frowned staring at them, "one way to find out" Tyler smirked, picking up a football "Hey Druggies", "tyler" Caroline mummbled then he threw the football at the dark haired one, and he caught it before it could hit his face.  
"why did you'll come back here" Tyler smirked, "to steal your girlfriends" Damon smirked looking at me "As if I would ever be interested in you" Caroline rolled her eyes hugging Tyler's arms, "I don't like blondes anyways I like my girls with dark hair" He smirked and Matt stepped in front of me, "Get lost Salvatores" he sneered at them, he smirked and they walked inside.  
"The blue euyed cocky one is Damon, and the other one is Stefan" Caroline smiled at us, "Don't care" I mumbled and grabbed my bag and yawned then went inside, "So are we hanging at the Grill tonight?" Caroline looked at us, "Uh sure" I shrugged, it was kind of boring thats all we ever did was hang at the grill, "Elena I thought we were hanging at my house tonight" Matt frowned "Uhm yeah I forgot" I sighed, "Look guys I cant do either" I mumbled as I got a text from my mom, "My mom is taking me to buy a dress for the Miss Mystic Falls Pagent" I smiled a fake smile, "Oh I already got mine its dark green" Caroline grinned, "I am so going to win no offense Elena I am sure you will look beautiful" she smirked and walked off, I rolled my eyes and sighed "She's just jealous" Matt laughed and kissed me pulling me tight agaisnt him, "let's get to class" he smiled, "I have to go to the bathroom, i'll meet you there" I smiled and walked to the bathroom.  
I sighed a deep sigh as I left the bathroom running smack dab into someone "Sorry" I frowned then looked into blue eyes, "Its fine" He shrugged, "I got to get to class" I frowned do not talk to him Elena he is bad news, "I know what you want Elena" I frowned looking at him, "what are you talking about?", "this isn't the real you, any idiot can see that" he smirked walking up to me so he was praticully touching me, and my heart sped up "fine what do I want?" I rolled my eyes, making him smile "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger, I want you to get everything you're looking for" he smirked again then I felt his hand in mine "text me when you realize it too" he smiled then walked off, I was frozen to my spot as I watched him walk away, I frowned looking in my hand and there was a peice of paper with a number on it, throw it away Elena, I bit the inside of my lip as his words echoed in my head no one had ever said anything like that to me before, and it felt amazing.  
I sighed a deep annoyed sigh then stuck the number in my bag then walked to my first period history class.  
We sat in lunch and Caroline was gossiping about everybody, "Hey Suzie you look amazng did you loos weight?" she smirked at Suzie Harris, she was heavy set, and quiet, and of course the cheer team and jocks picked on her, she frowned as she carried her tray to a table and sit down with tears in her eyes, I hated Caroline sometimes she was extremly cold hearted, I sighed leaning back in my chair and picked at my salad, I looked up and saw Damon, and Stefan come in he looked over at me and smiled then they walked over to Klaus and his siblinigs.  
I sighed and took out my cell then texted the number he gave me Fine let's say I am interested, I sighed and quickly sent it, I kind of wished I hadn't sent it but some part of me was glad I did, my phone buzzed and my heart sped up as I read it Then I would say meet me tonight at eight here in the parking lot, I looked over at the table he was at and he had his phone in his lap, so I was a secret to his friends too, Nine, I am going with my mom to get a dress, "Lena" I jumped and looked at Matt smiling "yeah?", "who are you talking to?" he smiled, "Uhm my mom she was texting me about dress shopping tonight" I smileda weak smile then rubbed his arm, then my phone buzzed again fine, see you then beautiful, I smiled and looked at Matt getting up with Tyler "what are you'll doing" I frowned, "teaching someone a lesson" he grinned and they disapeared into the hall that's when I saw Stefan leave the cafeteria "Care what did you tell them?" I frowned "oh that Stefan was hitting on me in English" she smirked and shrugged, then I heard shouting "fight fight fight" I heard chanting and jumped up and ran in the hall Matt was on top of Stefan beating his face in "Matt quit your hurting him" I pulled him off then Tyler jumped on "Tyler!" I grabbed hs arm "he's had enough!" I yelled "that'll teach you to talk to my girlfriend" he yelled slamming his fists into his face, then Matt jerked him up and slammed him agaisnt the locker "Matt!" I grabbed his arm, but Tyler jerked me away and slammed me into the lockers "he deserves it Lena" he smirked, then I saw Damon and Klaus pull Matt off, and they started fighting "break it up!" the princple and teachers yelled, "who started this!" he yelled looking at all of us "the Salvatores" Matt and Tyler glared at them "well" he looked at me and Caroline "the slavatores sir" Caroline smiled smugily "Gilbert" he looked at me "I dont know sir I just got out here, I came out and they had him pinned agaisnt the locker" It was the truth and I was taught to tell the truth even if it did make them mad.  
"Stefan, Matt, and Tyler my office now!" he glared at them, "thanks Elena" Tyler glared at me "you shouldn't have touched me" I smiled pushing past Caroline and going to the bathroom.  
..."Oh you just picked the perfect dress" My mom grinned as we drove home from the city, I smiled and nodded then pulled out my phone it was eight thirty and we wouldn't be home till nine fifteen, I'm running late, how's your brother?, I know I had to hate them, but Stefan didn't deserve to be ganged up on, after all Caroline was the one who started it all It's okay I'll wait, he's been better, I sighed and leaned my head back then before I knew it we were home "uhm mom I gotta go meet Bonnie at the grill we have a project together" i sighed grabbing my keys out of my bag "Okay well don't be out to late tomorrorow is a school day", I rolled my eyes "Yes mom I know" I smiled and left driving to the school.  
"You came" he smiled as I got out of the car "call me curious" I shrugged making him smile, "here" he threw a bag at me "what's this?" I frowned, "you are going to learn what fun is we are going to a murder house" he smirked then opened his car door for me "go ahead change I won't look." I rolled my eyes, whatever I thought then climbed in the backseat and quickly changed, when I got out he was in a old fashiond suit and top hat, "Jack the ripper, and you my lady are one I killed" he smirked "nice real nice" I shook my head smiling.

I was dancing and actually having fun, I looked over at Damon who had ditched his hat and jacket, his white shirt was unbuttoned at the top and he was dancing with two girls, he looked at me smiling then came over to me dancing, and I danced with him as I wrapped my arms around his neck as I danced "you know I'm not one to nreak promises, I don't want to hurt you but I need to breath. At the end of it all, you're still my best friend, But there's something inside I need to release. Which way is right, which way is wrong. How do I say that I need to move on? You Know we're heading separate ways. And it feels like I am just too close to love you, There's nothing I can really say. i can lie no more, I can hide no more, got to be true to myself. And it feels like I am just too close to love you, So I'll be on my way. You've given me more than I can return, yet there's also much that you deserve. There's nothing to say, nothing to do. I've nothing to give, I must lie without you. You know we're heading separate ways. And it feels like I am just too close to love you, There's nothing I can really say. i can lie no more, I can hide no more, got to be true to myself. And it feels like I am just too close to love you, So I'll be on my way. So I'll be on my way. And it feels like I am just too close to love you, There's nothing I can really say. i can lie no more, I can hide no more, got to be true to myself. And it feels like I am just too close to love you, So I'll be on my way." the song finished and I laughed as he dipped me then pulled me tight agaisnt him smiling. "we should go you have a bed time" he smirked then winked and led me out to his car.  
"thanks" i looked at him as he pulled up beside my car, "let me guess you want to do it again" he smirked, as I got out "sure" I smiled, and he got out "elena" I looked at him "this has to be a secret no one can know about us" I frowned, he sighed smiling then nodded "I know, families hate eachother and all" he smiled and kissed me, holy god he kissed me, I groaned and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back slowly "go home" he smiled and we kissed again "going" I breathed agaisnt his mouth, "go" he moaned in my ear, "leaving" I smiled and kissed him deeply, he smirked and pulled away "I'll text you" he smiled as I went tothe drivers side of my car "good" I smiled and got in then headed home.


	3. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

I woke up with a killer headache and full of regret eating me alive, I shook my head ignoring the guilt, and pulled on my cheer uniform then pulled my hair up in a high ponytail, I smiled jogging down the steps then grabbed a fruit bar and walked outside to my car, then sped off to school, I looked at my phone I had stored Damon's number under Lady D, for all my parents knew it could be a girl in the pagent or at school, as for my friends it could be a girl my mom knew.  
I sighed getting out of my car just as Matt walked up to me and pinned me agaisnt the car kissing me slowly while running his hands up my hips "Matt stop" I smiled pushing him back, then saw Damon looking at us he smirked at me then walked inside.  
I sighed as I looked at Matt "game night" he grinned "yep and you are so going to kick ass baby" I smiled, as he nodded "yep I am" he grinned as we walked inside.  
I smiled and put my stuff in my locker then looked at Matt and Caroline "what?" I frowned "Someone keyed my car" Care pouted, "well Care you have made a lot of eniemies" I smiled making her roll her eyes "I can't help it I am better than have these girls" she shrugged popping a peice of gum in her mouth, I rolled my eyes and shook my head "Elena honey have you gained a little weight you have a muffin top" I gasped and looked down, i was the same size I had always been "Care" Matt frowned then looked at me "no offense honey but you have gained a little" He kissed my forhead and smiled "salad and water" Care giggled then handed me a bottle of diet pills "I take them they really work" I frowned and watched as she walked off "See you in first baby" Matt smiled kissing me then walking off as I held the bottle in my hand "the hell" I looked at Bonnie "Its care" she smiled then hugged me "you look fine don't worry about it" she smiled then saw Jeremy "Jer!" she called and ran up to him, I sighed and stuck the bottle in my bag then walked to the track I needed air "Hey" I jumped dropping my bag and everything flew out "damint Damon" I mummbled bending down to pick up my stuff as Damon helped "the fuck is this?" he frowned holding up the bottle "they think I have gained weight so I need to diet apparently" I mumbled grabbing them from him and stuffing them in my bag, he frowned and pulled me to the shed that held the game equipment "You look fine, your body is perfect" he smiled kissing me, I smiled softly and kissed him back he moaned into my lips and shoved me agaisnt the wall of the shed and I wrapped my legs around his waist as we deepend the kiss, "you have to get to class" he breathed into my lips "I know" I moaned and we kissed again "then go" he smirked putting me down "Going" I smiled going to the door then turned around and kissed him again, "my parents are gone tonight, come by after dark" I whispered in his ear making him smile then nod. 

**Damon p.o.v**

"Dude where were you" Stefan looked at me "no where just browsing" I smiled eating a peice of pizza then watched as Elena walked in with her friends, she was so hot and underneath that fake good girl act was a fun loving bad girl just waiting to be set free and I was going to be the one to do it. "So we need to figure out a way to get dad off the hook for good" Stefan frowned, "any ideas" I smiled, he shook his head sighing then smirked "You could always use the Gilbert girl to get in and get the files" Klaus laughed, use Elena I couldn't do that at first I thought about it but then we kissed and danced together, she was special.  
"Not my type, maybe Stefan" I smirked at him he shook his head "hell no" he gagged "she is not even pretty" he laughed, the hell was he blind?  
"Zach wants you to make a delivery" Stefan looked at me, "where" I frowned throwing a fry in my mouth "Richmond" he smiled, I sighed again then looked over at Elena "to who" I mummbled, I watched as she sat down beside the jock doosh then the blonde pushed a salad to her and water, she looked hurt but hid it well, I frowned as she popped a pill in her mouth, "greg Hukle" he smiled, "fine when" I looked at him "tonight" he smirked as he ate a fry, "fine" I shrugged taking out my phone Meet me in the janitors closet, I watched as she smiled kissing the doosh then walked out, "I got to go to the bathroom" I mummbled getting up and walking out, then to the closet, "hey you" I smiled as she threw her arms around my neck and we kissed I smiled holding her tight against me and ran my hands over her bare thighs "Damon" when she moaned my name my member came alive "tonight" I breathed in her ear, "Now" she pouted, I smiled "fine" I picked her up and pushed her against the wall then pushed up her skirt and pushed aside her panties running my fingers over her slowly "mmm" she moaned throwing her head back as the moans ran off her tongue making my member throb to be released "Say what you want Elena" I breathed in her ear, "you inside me now" she breathed hard, and there she was the bad girl wanting to get out "good" I smirked pulling down my jeans and it sprung out, I groaned I didn't have any condoms with me, she looked at me then smiled "I'm on Nexaplanon" she smiled touching her arm, where I saw a faint line "they stuck that in your arm" I rubbed my finger over it "yep" she smiled as I kissed her again then slammed into her making her whisper a moan then I moved against her as I held her tight against me "Damon" she moaned as I jammed my hips into her, she gripped her legs around my waist and I had a feeling this was the first time she was this turned on and had this much plesure, she moaned louder as I bucked into her harder gripping at her hips and slamming into her as our lips mashed together, she moaned as I kissed and sucked on shoulder then went back to her lips "Damon" she moaned and gripped her fingers on my back making me moan then we were both coming un-done.  
"So was that the first time you felt that good or moaned that loud" I smirked kissing her, she smiled then kissed me softly "I will never tell" she winked then kissed me "remember tonight" I smiled and watched her leave, fuck I had a delivery tonight, I'll just leave school now and do it then go to her house tonight. 

**Elena p.o.v**

My whole body was tingling as I stood on the track cheering on our team, ever since Damon and I had sex my body had not calmed down, with Matt it never acted like this, ugh what was wrong with me?  
"Let's go Wildcats!" Care shouted, I sighed as I cheered then looked at the bleachers and saw Damon sitting there smiling at me, I smiled and bit the inside of my lip, as screams errupted, "WIldcats win!" I cheered as the players jumpe up and down then Matt came over to me picking me up and kissing me hard "Ewww Matt You stink" I smiled as I kissed him, "Sweat baby sweat, How about we celebrate at my place tonight" he smirked, "Matt I..." then I heard chanting "fight fight!" I looked around and saw Jeremy and Vicki Donovan's ex Aaron going at it, "damint!" I yelled and ran over to them "Aaron get off of him" I growled pulling him off, Jeremy was beaten and bloody "god Jer what the hell" I smelled the alcohol rolling off his breath "go to hell Elena I can take care of myself!" He yelled shoving me back, I frowned watching him storm off I looked at Vicki shaking my head "I don't know what your game is but leave my brother out of it!" I glared at her she smirked and shrugged walking off "Elena" Matt touched my shoulder "no get you sister under control Matt! Jeremy didnt start acting like that till she broke up with Aaron!" I glared at him and stormed off then found Jeremy sitting by my car with his head in his lap "Elena I'm sorry I just she told me she loved me then I saw her making out with Aaron" he looked at me with tears in his eyes "Jer Vicki is a drugi, she doesn't care about anyone but herself, come on let's get you home" I sighed helping him into my car, then driving home.

**Damon pov**

"Damon I need more" I rolled my eyes as I walked to my car "Vicki I need money, no money no speed" I smirked holding up he small pac "please Damon I need it, I'll do anything" she smiled running a finger down my chest "sorry I have let you go long enough" I smiled, "Damon" she wined and wrapped her arms around my neck trying to kiss me "one fun night in the back of your car we used to" she smirked and winked "NO I have somewhere to be" I pushed her off, she used to turn me on my member used to get hard for her now it was limp, but around Elena it was alive,"Vicki!" I looked and saw Matt I groaned and rolled my eyes, "what are you selling her drugs now!" he looked at me "Donovan your sister was doing drugs before me" I smirked, he rolled his eyes then threw his fist smacking me right in the mouth, "your dead" I glared at him then attacked him throwing him into a car "not my fault you have a drug whore of a sister!" I glared at him then got in my car and sped off to Elena's house, everyone knew where the Gilberts lived after all her farther was the sheriff, I sighed looking at my phone not realizing Elena had texted an hour ago Door is unlocked, Jeremy is out cold the drunk ass, and my room is second on the left, when I got there all the lights were off.  
I smiled as I went in and went upstairs to her room, the moonlight was shining in and reflect on her bare legs immediatly my member came alive, looking at her in a red tanktop, and matching red boy shorts, I licked my lips then clibed in bed beside her, she sat up and looked at me "you came" she smiled hugging me "of course I did" I smiled kissing her head, then I felt her shaking and start crying "Elena?" I frowned tilting her head up to look at me "This is a mistake Damon, I shouldn't be doing this I shouldn't be feeling this for you" she shook her head, "Elena" I sighed and hugged her close then laid down with her, she sobbed in my chest and she finaly slowly drifted off to sleep. Ugh why was I feeling this way I can not fall in love with her but looking at her right now she looked so peacful and like an angel.  
I sighed laying my head back and slowly fell asleep I was sqrewed.

**Elena pov**

I woke up to slamming downstairs and a small smirk played on my lips, I smiled as I skipped down the steps after I slipped on my jeans and tank-top.  
"Daddie whats wrong?" I frowned as he pulled open his drawes in his office then his safe "the file on Giuseppe Salvatore is gone, everything the evidence without it I am sqrewed I have nothing he gets away scotch free!" He frowned and shook his head, I frowned as realization hit meDamon he used me I shook my head as tears formed in my eyes. 

**Damon pov**

"damon!" My farther called from his office making me roll my eyes, "your out" I smiled looking at him "yeah well thanks to your brother, there was no evidence" he smiled holding up the file I looked at Stefan "you broke into their house?" I frowned and he nodded "well you weren't going to do anything! I did it while they were at the game and her parents were out of town" he smiled as dad hugged him "now let's get down to buisness" he smirked throwing the file in the shredder then had Zach take it out to the trash.  
Meet me at the graveyard now! I frowned as I read the text then sighed "I have to go meet Klaus" I mummbled "Damon I have a job for you tonight" my farther looked at me "Fine I'll be here' I smiled and left.  
When I got to the old graveyard Elena looked like she was in tears, "you used me so you could save your farthers hide!" she cried, I shook my head and grabbed her arms "No look at me Elena" I frowned, she looked at me with tear filled eyes "Stefan broke in while you were at the game where I was, I did not have anything to do with this" I frowned, she stopped crying then looked at me "so you didnt use me?" she tilted her head "no baby" I frowned rubbing a tea away then kissed her deeply, "damon" she moaned, "I am not going to have sex with you Elena" she frowned, "I am going to make love to you" I smiled kisssing her and she smiled then kissed me hugrily, I moaned as I felt her run her hand agaisnt my member, I carried her to her car then jerked open the door and pulled her in the back and jerked all her clothes off as she ripped open my button shirt, buttons flying everywhere, I smirked and slammed into her making her cryout, "thats right baby" I moaned jamming my hips agaisnt her making her grab at the seat as she screamed out in pleasure, "harder" she moaned as I slammed agaisnt her gripping at her thighs as I bent her legs agaisnt her fuck she was flexible damn that was so good, "fuck Elena" I moaned as I slammed harder our skin making a smacking sound as I slammed into her, her pants and screams were driving me crazy, "fuck!" she cried and that was it hearing that word roll off her tongue made me come undone and we both came together. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"damon!" I groaned as I called my brother back, "what?" I rolled my eyes as I leaned agaisnt my car smiling as Elena kissed my neck and rubbed my member "Gilbert arrested dad again", i bit back a moan as she bit my neck and squeezed my member hard "Uhh wait wahat why?" I breathed, and pinned her to my car making her smile, "I don't fucking know conspirecy fuck if I know, he said he has proof of drug sales" He yelled "chill bro he has nothing dad will be fine" I rolled my eyes and smirked as Elena kissed down my bare chest "I got to go out of town for a few days, so keep me updated" I smiled and hung up then looked at Elena "come with me" I smiled, "where" she frowned as I kissed her neck "Away from here for a few days" I moaned against her neck "Damon" she moaned "don't you want to get away from here be free, have fun?" I smirked wiggling my eyebrows, she smiled biting her lip "I have no clothes" she pouted "fine, go pack then meet me at the corner of your house" I smiled, she grinned and kissed me, "god now go before I take you on my car" I moaned, she smirked and left. 

**Elena pov**

I went to my room and quickly packed, then texted my mom, dad, and matt Going to spend he weekend at Bonnies grams at the cabin see you soon love you, I smiled as I went downstairs and texed Bonnie Cover for me please I will owe you bIIIGGGG please! I sighed and left the house then went to the corner and saw Damon I climbed in his car "where we going?" I smiled, "Atlantic City" he smirked and sped off, we were out of school Monday because of teacher work day, so we had a long weekend thank god.  
Fine but you owe me big and an explanation Bonnie texted me back then I smiled, I loved Bonnie.  
At midnight we arrived in Atlantic City we had stopped a few times for a break, "come on" he smiled kissing me then leading me into our hotel room.  
"Elena" he looked at me smiling "what?" I smiled, "You want to know why I have a hard time with relationships" he frowned "spill" I smiled looking at him "My ex Katherine cheated on me with Mason Lockwood" he frowned sitting beside me "well she is a bitch" I smiled pushing him back on the bed "Elena I cant stop it no matter how hard I try, I amm falling in love with you" he frowned, I looked at him and shook my head "Damon" I frowned he sit up "Oh believe me I know we're a secret, not supposed to be around eachother I get it" he sighed then rolled his eyes, "maybe your right this is bad, a mistake, toxic" he stood up "Damon I", he held up his hand "You have goody boy Matthew, we need to end this Elena" he frowned, I sighed and nodded "yeah" I aggreed then sighed.

I sighed as I laid next to a shirtless Matt, Sex with him was just sex, I frowned and sit up "Matt we need to break up" I frowned, he looked at me "Elena" he frowned "Is it someone else "No" yes, I was in love with someone I shouldn't be.  
"I need to go" I frowned as tears formed in my eyes, and walekd out then the rain started falling, my heart was craving him I sighed and took off running to the manor, every light was off, maybe he wasnt home I knocked please Damon answer, a drunk Damon answered in nothing but his boxers "Elena" he frowned looking around "what the hell" he slurred, "Baby who is it" my heart dropped when I saw his ex Kathrine in his shirt her mahogany hair a mess, I nodded "right I shouldnt have come" I turned around and took off back to my home.  
I sighed as I sat on the porch swing watching it rain, "I didnt sleep with her" I frowned loking at Damon "what?" I rolled my eyes, "I almost did, hell I was so drunk I wanted to, but I kept seeing you" he frowned "you ruined my sex life" he sighed sitting beside me "sorry" I rolled my eyes, "I broke up with Matt" I frowned "why?" He looked at me, "because I am in love with someone I shouldn't be" I frowned looking at him and he smirked, I sighed climbing on his lap and kissing him "Your in love with me?" I smiled and nodded "god" he sighed and kissed me "you are trying to make an honest one woman man out of me" He frowned shaking his head then smirked "Is that your way of asking me to be your girl" I laughed as he kissed my neck "mhmm my one and only, and since we cant be seen together well we will just have to keep it a secret" he smiled, "sounds good to me" I smiled kissing him, "my room" I breathed agaisnt his lips and he picked me up and carried me inside and up to my room, thank god my family was gone to my aunts for the night, that night we made love it was slow sweet and romantic, he took his time and it was amazing.  
I woke up with a huge smile on my face then sit up and looked around my room he was gone, I frowned damn you Tuesday.  
I got dressed in my short thigh high flowy yellow skirt, my grey shirt with blue and green designs on it, then my brown and black 4 1/2 inch ankle boots, I smiled as I fixed my hair so it was laying down and wavy, I smiled looking at myself and decided on no makeup day.  
I smiled as I got in my car and sped off to the school, when I got there Vicki and Matt were getting out of his truck, I sighed and got out "Vicki leavie it alone!" Matt yelled and I turned around to see Vicki coming up to me "You broke my brothers heart! All monday night he cried because of you!" she screamed then slammed her fist into my stomach making me bend over in pain, then she slapped me in the face "just to let you know lena, he was cheating on you, you sucked in bed" she smirked "Vicki enough!" Jeremy pushed her back "Lena?" he frowned hugging me "come on" he sighed, "you happy Donovan?" he glared at Matt, "she was right she did suck in bed" he smirked as Vicki burst out laughing, "who was it" I frowned looking at him "someone better than you will ever be I mean come on lena let's be honest you have changed and gained a few pounds" he shrugged, I frowned as I felt the tears fall over, before I could stop him Jeremy jumped on Matt and they started rolling around on the ground Matt slamme Jeremy's head in the pavement "Matt stop your hurting him" I cried trying to pull him off but Vicki held me back and threw me to the ground, "Stop Knock it off!" the football coach yelled grabbing their arms and pulling them up "Donvan feild you have drill now go!" he yelled, "Gilbert you better be glad your farther is the sheriiff" he glared at him then walked off, "Jer" I frowned helping him up and hugged him "you okay?", he smiled and nodded "I've had worse" he laughed, "i'm going to go get cleaned up" he sighed walking off, I turned to see Caroline and Matt hugging, I shook my head frowning and rubbed my cheek where Vicki smacked me then my stomach, I felt sick, I teared up and walked to the janitors closet and closed the door then sit down and cried.  
"Elena?" I jerked my head up and looked to see who was talking to me. 

**Damon pov**

"Dudes You'll missed it the Gilberts got their ass kicked by the Donovans. first Elena got bitch slapped and punched in the stomach by Vicki and she even threw her on the ground, then Matt wailed the hell out of Jeremy, because he called his sister fat, and said she was bad in bed oh and he cheated on her with the blonde uh Caroline" Klaus laughed "I saw it all!", I immediatly looked around for Elena and didn't see her, her car was here but where was she?  
"Sweet" Stefan laughed then walked into the school, I walked inside and frowned where was Elena, I frowned the saw Vicki headed to the stoner pit, that bitch was dead, I looked around then thought of the janitor's closet, iwent to the closet and opened it "Elena?" I frowned and quickly shut the door before anyone saw us together, "Damon" she cried jumping up and wrapped her arms around my neck, "are you okay?" I frowned and kissed her head looking at her then frowned when I saw the hand print on her cheek "Today sucks majorly" she pouted, I smiled and sighed then looked at her "let's leave" i smirked "damon I'm not in the mood for sex" I laughed shaking my head "Silly girl I don't always want sex" I rolled my eyes and ran a finger over her cheek "I Can't Damon, I have a test, and if my parents found out" she frowned shaking her head "my dad is already pissed over Jeremy fighting" she sighed, "Elena calm down, we'll go tonight after school. When your folks are asleep" I smiled she was adorable when she started freaking out.  
"Where?" she frowned, I smiled and pulled her agaisnt me hugging her "It's a surprise" I smiled and kissed her "now get to class" I smiled and smacked her butt, she smiled wiping her stray tears then opened the door "Damon", I smiled and looked at her "Yeah?" I smiled, "I love you" she grinned "I love you" I smiled as she left, I sighed as I ran into Stefan "So I took care of both Gilberts" he smirked, "Stefan what are you talking about what did you do you idiot?, he laughed "relax bro no one will no it was me", then I heard a scream and turned to see Elena drenched in blue goo, "come on" Bonnie grabbed her arm and pulled her to the girls bathroom "Really Stefan? Goo?" I rolled my eyes when I really wanted to punch his face in for doing that to her, "Oh it's not over" he smirked, "what" but I didnt get to finish my sentence before I saw cops coming in "everyone on the right side of the hall!" the princple shouted, I frowned as they bought two dogs in, then Elena emerged in a short blue and white sun dress.  
I watched as the dogs started barking "Stefan!" I glared at him "chill bro our stuff is gone" he smirked, as the princple opened a locker and pulled out a huge bag of maujiana and speed, "Jeremy Gilbert!" the princple yelled, and Elena's face fell "No he had to be framed Jer wouldnt do that!" she cried, "Save it Elena" he glared at her and walked to his office with Jeremy, then my phone buzzed Damon please do something, Jeremy would never do drugs! please I sighed and looked at Elena and nodded then walked outside I sighed grabbing a bag of weed then went back inside and stuck it in a locker I knew all to well. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Elena!" I jumped as Jeremy came up behind me, "Jer what happaned?" I frowned, he shook his head "Vicki framed me she stashed her drugs in my locker" he frowned and I hugged him then looked over at Damon he smirked and walked away.  
"hey Guys" Caroline giggled as she walked up to me and jeremy then Bonnie appeared "So I finally got my Miss Mystic Falls dress I had to wait in line for fourty five minutes behind a woman who smelled like horse shit and rotten cheese at the same time as if it was even posible to smell like both at the same time, she was probably picking up someone els's dress because no man is blind, deaf, or ugly enough to marry that woman on top he should have lost his sense of smell!" She curled up her nose in digscust making me roll my eyes, Jeremy laughed softly as he hugged Bonnie, then Matt came up and gave me a small smile "Sorry" he breathed and I nodded "its cool" I smiled softly as I grabbed my jacket and bag "See you'll in first" I smiled softly as I walked inside the school.  
"Watch it Mikaelson" Tyler shoved Kol into a locker as I walked by, "I don't like when people touch my family" I saw Klaus come up to him and help Kol up "What are you going to do about it Druggie?" Tyler taunted, then Klaus sent him flying back into the lockers with one punch, holy shit!  
"Get to class Kol" He looked at him then me "Gilbert" he smirked and walked off.  
Was today fighting day or something, like seriously? I sighed as I collapsed in my desk in first period, I did not want to be here any where else but here was great, and on top of that tomorrorow was Miss Mystic Falls Pagent, I sighed an annoyed sigh "I'm sorry Elena am I boring you?" I jolted and looked at the teacher "Uh no sir" I smiled softly and looked at my textbook.

_**I dreamed I was missing**_

_**You were so scared**_

_**But no one would listen**_

_**'Cause no one else cared**_

_**After my dreaming**_

_**I woke with this fear**_

_**What am I leaving**_

_**When I'm done here?**_

_**So if you're asking me**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**When my time comes**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

_**And don't resent me**_

_**And when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest**_

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**I've taken my beating**_

_**I've shared what I made**_

_**I'm strong on the surface**_

_**Not all the way through**_

_**I've never been perfect**_

_**But neither have you**_

_**So if you're asking me**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**When my time comes**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

_**Don't resent me**_

_**And when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest**_

_**Forgetting all the hurt inside**_

_**You've learned to hide so well**_

_**Pretending someone else can come**_

_**And save me from myself**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

_**When my time comes**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

_**Don't resent me**_

_**And when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest**_

_**Forgetting all the hurt inside**_

_**You've learned to hide so well**_

_**Pretending someone else can come**_

_**And save me from myself**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

_  
I sighed as my mother fixed my hair for the pagent, "perfect" she grinned, I sighed and stood up "beautiful" My aunt grinned it was a one shoulder white dress, and my escourt was Matt Donavon, they said he was perfect even though we broke up and he cheated on me with my so called best friend.  
I walked out to the stairs and looked down, "Uhm Elena Matt is escourting me" Caroline frowned, "Uhm thats fine I didnt want to do this anyways" I smiled, "No you have to! Look Elena I know I have been a horrible friend and you have put up with me why I don't know but you have" she smiled "You look beautiful" she smiled as they called her name, "Elena Gilbert escourted by Mason Lockwood" oh god my heart dropped as I walked down the steps, Damon's ex cheated on him with Mason, I smiled a forced smile as I stood in front of him he took my arm and led me outside to the dance stage and we began our dance, "your beautiful" he smiled making me smile "thanks and you look good in a tux" I smiled "thanks I feel like a monkey in a suit" he smirked making me laugh, "so You and Donovan broke up?" he smiled and I nodded, "so your single" he smirked, "yeah" No but i cant say who my boyfriend really is, "He's and idiot" he smiled as we finished our dance, then I saw Damon in the crowd glaring at us, oh god this was not going to be good. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Day after day, time pass away**

**And I just can't get you off my mind**

**Nobody knows I hide it inside**

**I keep on searching but I cant find**

**The courage to show to letting you know**

**I've never felt so much love before**

**And once again I'm thinking about**

**Taking the easy way out**

**But if I let you go, I will never know**

**What my life would be holding you close to me**

**Will I ever see you smiling back at me?**

**How will I know if I let you go?**

**Night after night I hear my self say**

**Why can't this feeling just fade away?**

**There's no one like you, you speak to my heart**

**Its such a shame we're worlds apart**

**I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose**

**But sooner or later I've got to choose**

**And once again I'm thinking about**

**Taking the easy way out**

**But if I let you go I will never know**

**What my life would be holding you close to me**

**Will I ever see you smiling back at me?**

**How will I know if I let you go?**

**If I let you go, oh baby**

**Once again I'm thinking about**

**Taking the easy way out**

**But if I let you go I will never know**

**What my life would be holding you close to me close to me**

**Will I ever see you smiling back at me?**

**How will I know if I let you go ?**

**But if I let you go I will never know**

**Will I ever see you smiling back at me?**

**How will I know if I let you go?**

**If I let you go**

"Damon" I grabbed his arm pulling him behind the building, "Go back to the pagent Elena" He frowned, "Damon I had to dance with him he was my escort" he rolled his eyes looking at me his blue pools dark and angry "you didn't have to do anything you know how much I hate him, and you looked like you were having fun out there to me" he smirked and turned around "why are you doing this?" I frowned, "Because Elena this is the real world I am bad, I sell drugs, I have nearly killed people! You were right this is a mistake, we are toxic and we can no be together" He glared at me "Damon that was just a stupid comment I didn't mean it "you are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And useless, and you were right I used you" he glared at me then walked off, my heart sunk as the tears emerged "All pagent girls up please" Tyler's mom yelled, I sighed wiping them away and went up on the stage, "and you Miss Mystic Falls is..." Caroline stood beside me squeezing mine and Matt's hand "Caroline Forbes!", she screamed and hugged me then went up to her, good she deserved to win, I watched Damon talking to April Young, "Hey Honey we are going to dinner with the Lockwoods, go change" My mom looked at me "okay" I frowned and went inside th mayor's house and up to the room where my clothes were.  
I quickley put on my mini black sleeved dress and black 5 1/2 inch heels then left with a broken heart.

**Damon's p.o.v**

They were getting suspious I had to do it I didnt mean those things I said to her but I cant have her hurt, I frowned as I watched her leave with her parents and the Lockwoods, I sighed deeply then walked off to my car "Damon" I rolled my eyes and looked at April Young, "yes?" I smiled, "Can I, well can we" she stuttered making me smirk, I need a distraction and to get drunk, "Hop in babe" I smiled as I got in then sped off to the manor.  
Two hours later we were drunk and dancing around in our underwear, "come here" I smirked grabbing her wrist and flipping her over the couch so her ass was perfect angle with me, and I shoved hard into her pussy, she screamed out in pleasure, "fuck yeah fuck me Damon" she moaned, "OH I will" I moaned as I slammed hard and roughly into her making our skin smck hard together "Harder!" she ordered, damn she likes it rough, I grinned and grabbed her sides forcefully making her hips slam back agaisnt me making her scream and cry out then I felt her and myself come undone "Fuck" I moaned and smirked pulling out, then looked down and put my boxers back on then my pants, my phone fell out and a pisture of Elena came up from one of our nights together "fuck" I mummbled and looked at her she was so perfect and beautiful what had I done?  
"Damon? Wake up", I groaned pulling the pillow over my face, "Baby wake up", "no" I moaned, then felt her lips on my neck, "Lena" I sighed as I looked at her, those gourgeous brown eyes staring at me "it is midnight I have to get home baby" she sighed as she got out of bed and was complelty naked, "no" I moaned grabbing her hand and pulling her back in bed and pinning her under me "stay" I kissed her deeply, "I cant Damon" she pouted, "please" I pouted running my hand to her pussy and rubbing it hard making her moan a whisper of a moan, "your family" she moaned as I rubbed quicker "they are not home" I smirked and slid inside her slowly and moved agaisnt her making her moan and scratch her nails along my back "Damon" she moaned, god I loved when she said my name.  
"I love you" she smiled as she laid on my chest, "and I love you" I smiled kissing her head.  
"Damon" I groaned and woke up seeing Klaus and Rebekah leaning over me "go away" I sneered looking at them "dude you drink to much" Klaus sighed shaking his head, "fuck you" I growled getting up "I need to shower" I sighed and walked to my bathroom.  
"So guess who had a little accident thanks to papa and baby brother Salvatore" Rebekah leaned agaisnt the door frame, "Please tell me it was you and you have three days to live" I rolled my eyes getting in the shower, "Rude much, nope The Gilbert's Giulespie was pissed they were trying to put him and Zach away along with you two, so they tampered with the car last night while they were having dinner, wen over the bridge, heard the only survivor is Elena but she is in acoma, they think Grayson was drunk, and went over" I froze in the shower as I listnend to her, I was going to kill them they had crossed the line, Elena in acoma and lost her parents because of them, fuck.  
I jumped out of the shower and threw on my dark jeans and button up black shirt then shoes and flew out of there "where you going mate?" Klaus frowned "Uhh to talk to April" I smirked and went out the door "Sex fiend" Klaus laughed and I got in the car speeding off to the hospital.  
"Elena Gilbert's room" I frowned at a nurse as I stood in the ICU, "I'm sorry who are you?" she raised an eyebrow, "Her boyfriend", she frowned and sighed "I am not supposed to do this but follow me, "she has no one else anyways besides her baby brother" she led me to a room and I saw her laying there like she was asleep, "A car was a few miles behind and saw them go over, a yung man about your age jumped in and saved her life, think it was Mason Lockwood quite a man" she smiled and left.  
I frowned and went over to her, "Lena baby you got to wake up I didnt mean any of those things I'm sorry I'm so sorry I love you baby please come back to me" I frowned running a hand over her cheek.  
I came everynight at midnight for four months and she never moved never woke up she was gone the girl I was in love with was gone.

I sighed as I delivered a bag of pot to my dads latest customer, there was a new sheriff, Caroline's mom, she was strict and we had to be extra sneaky around town if there was a delivery to be made, I gave up going and seeing Elena the nurse said she had two months left and they would have to pull the plug, so it was safe to say elena was dead my farther and brother had killed her.  
Today was the 2nd month and still nothing no movement nothing she was dead, they were puling the plug tonight, I frowned as I looked at the blonde next to me I had fucked and slept with Rebekah I just knew that she was a good fuck and it distracted me, I think I fucked her on any avaible suface in this manor, not caring who saw or heard, we fucked all night and morning finally passing out at ten.  
"Are you ucking kidding me all the gilberts are supposed to be dead go to the hospital Zach take care of her permently! And Stefan and I will deal with Jermey" I frowned getting up and pulled on my pants and shirt then went downstairs, "Klaus what's going on?" I frowned as I watched them scurrying around "they were about to pull the plug on the Gilbert Girl when she woke up, and your farther wants them all gone" he smirked, I frowned Elena was awake, I watched as Zach left then my farther and Stefan, I couldnt let them kill her, but if she lost her brother and I saved her then she really would have no one, I frowned and left the manor speeding off to the Mystic Grill luckily Jeremy was there "You I need to talk to you" I grabbed his arm "what why?" he growled pulling away "look I am only doing this for your sister, you are in danger, you need to leave like now before my farther and Stefan find you, I texted them and told them I saw you at the funeral home, now you need to go before Elena looses you too" I glared at him "why do you care" he sneered, "because I am in love with her now go", he frowned and then slowly nodded and left, now for Elena, I quickly left the Grill and drove to the hospital.

**Elena p.o.v**

The last thing I remember is water and drowning then blackness, they told me my parents passed away and I was the only one that lived.  
"Your boyfriend has been here everyday since you were bought in here" the nurse smiled "Boyfriend?" I frowned as I looked at her "yeah very handsome, gourgeous blue eyes" she grinned fixing my iv "Damon" I mummbled, he came, why did he care? I watched as she smiled and left.  
"elena" I looked up and saw him, "Damon?" I frowned and looked at him as he came over to me and hugged me tightly "god your okay thank god" he burried his face in my neck, "why do you care?" I frowned "Elena baby I lied I love you people were getting suspious I had to make you belive I didnt care about you You are literally the best person I've ever known. And for me to think I could change you gives me way too much credit and you not nearly enough. You're the best influence on me. I need you. You're the good and I need a little good in my life because without it there's an awful lot of darkness" I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and I kissed him hungrily, "I love you" he smiled, "I love you" I breathed agaisnt his lips, "I need to get you out of here" he frowned, "Damon what going on?" I frowned, as he undid the ivs and tubes then cut off the machines, "My uncle is on his way here to kill you" I frowned as he helped me stand up, "fuck it I'll just carry you" he mumbled "Damon?" I frowned, "My dad and Stefan are the reason you nearly died, Mason saved you, their the reason" he stopped looking at me "I had no idea, I was drunk and passed out from drunk sex the night they did it" he shook his head with tears in his eyes "Damon" I cried looking at him then hugging him "I don't blame you" I cried agasint his chest, "well isnt this sweet" I turned to look at Zach his uncle, and Damon stood in front of me as he put me back on the bed "Your dad will be very disapointed Damon" he smirked, as he took out his phone and then smiled "Bro guess what i walked in on, Damon and Elena, nope they were hugging and kissing" he grinned, "Both?" he nodded then hung up "Well Damon your in the way too now so today is your last day" he smirked pulling out a gun then I watched as Damon and him wrestled for the gun then a shot rang through the room and I screamed as they both fell down. 

**Just when I believed I couldn't ever want for more**

**This ever changing world pushes me through another door**

**I saw you smile**

**And my mind could not erase the beauty of you face**

**Just for awhile**

**Won't you let me shelter you**

**[Chorus:]**

**Hold on to the nights**

**Hold on to the memories**

**I wish that I could give you something more**

**That I could be yours**

**How do we explain something that took us by surprise**

**Promises in vain, love that is real but in disguise**

**What happens now**

**Do we break another rule**

**Let our lovers play the fool**

**I don't know how**

**To stop feeling this way**

**[Chorus]**

**Well, I think that I've been true to everybody else but me**

**And the way I feel about you makes my heart long to be free**

**Everytime I look into your eyes, I'm helplessly aware**

**That the someone I've been searching for is right there**

**[Chorus]**


End file.
